Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A look into the life of Eddard Stark and his wife; Catelyn. Begins two years after Robb's birth with Catelyn's second pregnancy and will go up to Rickon's birth. Will also include Lysa; Jon Arryn, Cersei and her children (maybe not Tommen as he might not be born when Cersei appears). Hope you enjoy it :)
1. A Second Blessing

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story; takes place before the series; focused on my second most favourite relationship in the whole series, as well as the most real, in my opinion: Ned/Catelyn. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Second Blessing**

Twenty-two year old Catelyn took a deep careful breath; letting the clean, fresh northern air fill her lungs. She had been in the North for two years now. Yet still she felt like a stranger; the North was still strange and foreign to her. In spite of this she found the North; particularly Winterfell and its inhabitants readily welcomed her. Despite everything the one thing she was certain she would never get used to was the cold. Even now; indoors, she had wrapped herself in furs. Winterfell had been built above several hot springs which flowed through the walls of the castle; it was those hot springs that, along with the usual log fireplaces, provided heat for the castle. So it was that Catelyn always ensured that the heat from the hot springs was hottest in her room, at least until her husband came. Then it was his body heat that kept her warm during the night. Catelyn smiled as her thoughts went to her husband; Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. Following the end of Robert's Rebellion and Robert Baratheon's crowning as King; he had returned from the war and brought her from Riverrun to his family home in Winterfell. She had important news for her husband; she had just come from Maester Luwin; Winterfell's resident Maester, who had confirmed her suspicions after she had found she had missed her moon's blood. She set out through the castle; searching for her husband.

As she walked through the castle she came across her son Robb; two years old, an almost perfect mix of his parent's genes; looking very like his father but with her hair and eye colour as well as the high cheekbones that were typical of a Tully. Catelyn's smile faded however when she noted that he was playing with _that boy_. Jon Snow; her husband's bastard; the one her husband insisted on raising in Winterfell; a constant reminder that he had been unfaithful to her. She was certain she wouldn't have minded as much if she didn't have to see Jon Snow every day; but her husband insisted on keeping him with them and, to her despair, Robb seemed particularly close to his half-brother. Still she smiled warmly when her son turned to see her. He smiled back and rushed over; Jon however stayed where he was. Despite only being two years of age; he seemed to have realized quickly nothing he did would ingratiate him to Catelyn.

"Good morning Robb." Catelyn greeted her son as she hugged him.

Robb returned the embrace. "Morning, mother."

Catelyn straightened up and regarded her son carefully. "I hope you've been behaving yourself."

He nodded and she saw he was telling the truth. "Good; go have fun, just stay out of trouble; I need to speak with your father."

Robb nodded and ran off, back to where Jon was waiting. Catelyn frowned before turning away and continuing her search for her husband.

She finally found her husband in the great hall; he was with his Steward Vayon Poole. They were both talking while observing a large pile of papers before them. Vayon noticed her approached and bowed.

"Oh, my Lady."

Eddard looked up and a smile smoothed his usually solemn features. "Cat; I wasn't expecting you." He said softly; using the affectionate shortened version of her name. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course Ned." She replied, using her affectionate name for him too.

Vayon stepped back.

"I'll take my leave, my Lord." He said before exiting the room after Ned nodded in confirmation.

Alone with his wife Eddard Stark stood up and took her in his arms. They shared a chaste kiss before he spoke.

"You look a bit pale, my love; are you sure everything's alright?"

Cat smiled wryly; she had been growing paler the longer she stayed in the north. He must've meant more than usual. "I have news; my Lord. I have spoken to Maester Luwin and he has confirmed my suspicions."

She paused and then revealed. "I am pregnant Ned; we're going to have another child."

Ned smiled and kissed her again.

"That is wonderful news, my love." He said; his voice showing his joy clearly. "This will be a great blessing for us all."

Catelyn nodded. "Indeed, we shall have another child; Robb will have a younger sibling."

Ned seemed distracted however; Catelyn noticed and asked him about it.

"I'm trying think of how to explain all this to Robb; it'll be pretty complicated for him." He explained.

Catelyn smiled and shook her head. "Let me explain it; I think I can manage."

Ned nodded in agreement and they parted ways; Ned to return to his duties and Cat to find her son.

Soon news was flying around Winterfell that their Lord's wife was pregnant again. When those that doubted a Tully could be Lady of Winterfell, and give their lord a good strong family, heard the news their doubts vanished. Catelyn was pleased with the prospect of another child; she was proud of Robb and knew he would be the perfect heir for his father. However she hoped to have a child that would take after her; she prayed for a daughter. More than that however was one great desire. Her son had been born with predominantly Tully traits. Yet Jon Snow, the bastard, had inherited the Stark traits; brown hair, grey eyes. If she did have another son, she prayed that the child would look like his father. Maybe it would convince Ned that Jon didn't need to be a permanent part of their lives.

'_I wouldn't expect him to abandon Jon.'_ She thought to herself as she looked out the window. _'But surely he could find some way for the boy to be taken care of; without having him here; where he constantly reminds me of what happened.'_

She turned away from the window as the door opened and Ned came in. She noted he was carrying a letter.

"Maester Luwin received a raven from King's Landing this morning." He explained. "It's addressed to you; I think it's from your sister."

"From Lysa." Catelyn gasped, she hadn't heard from her sister since they both married just before their husbands went to fight the final battles of the war.

She took the letter and read it before sinking into her seat with a heavy sigh. Ned noticed the sadness on her face and knelt next to her.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head. "It was from Lysa; she…She and Lord Jon were expecting a child, but…she miscarried, just yesterday."

Ned lowered his head; Catelyn knew his sympathies lay with her sister and her husband, elderly Jon Arryn, who had been a surrogate father to him in his younger years. However travelling would be unwise just now as many places still needed to be repaired and roving groups of Targaryen remnants roamed the land for revenge. While she waited in Winterfell for the birth of her own child; Catelyn sent a reply to Lysa; expressing her sympathy and, to spare Lysa's feelings, said nothing of her pregnancy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Firstborn Daughter

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, so true :) Well we've still got a ways to go, hope you continue to enjoy it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah; poor woman, she never has any luck.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Firstborn Daughter**

A piercing scream broke through the silence. Ned looked up; worried and turned his gaze to Robb who had leapt out of his seat. He placed a restraining hand on the boys shoulder and shook his head.

"But Mother…" Robb began to complain.

Ned shook his head. "You heard Maester Luwin; we can't go in there; it won't help anyone. We need to wait here…Where's Jon?"

Robb frowned. "In our room, he said Mother wouldn't want him here."

Ned sighed sadly as he noted that statement was probably true; he wished he could tell Cat the truth, maybe it would make her treat Jon better; but he didn't dare, he couldn't. He knew to do so would put the boy at risk; only he and Howland Reed knew the truth and both promised to never reveal it. Another piercing scream pulled him from his thoughts.

Robb was shaking. "She's in pain, can't we help?"

Ned shook his head. "Maester Luwin's doing everything he can; if he needs help he'll let us know."

Seeing the shadow of doubt pass over his son's face Ned knelt down till he was level with his him.

"Luwin knows what he's doing Robb; he's had experience with this sort of thing, he's done it before."

Robb sighed and nodded; finally accepting that his mother was in good hands and returned to his seat.

Ned sighed and listened; Cat's cries had quietened down, but he could still hear her harsh breathing. He shook his head and turned to Robb.

"I will be right back Robb; I need you to stay here."

Robb nodded and Ned left; he desperately wanted to be there for his wife; but he also had another responsibility that he had to take care of; especially after his promise. It did not take him long to arrive at the room Robb and Jon shared. He knocked on the door and stepped in; Jon was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. Outside Ned could hear the sounds of men on the training yard and knew Jon was watching them. Ned approached Jon as Jon turned his head towards him.

"Father." He said softly. "Has…Has Lady Catelyn…?"

Ned shook his head. "Not yet; I came to make sure you were okay."

Jon nodded in response; his expression was bright enough for Ned to believe that it was true.

"I was watching the men fight in the courtyard." He explained. "Do you think I could do that someday?"

Ned smiled. "You'll have to be taught how to fight properly; I don't see why you should be denied the chance when Robb will also be doing the same."

Jon smiled and nodded in reply. Ned sighed. "I have to return to Cat now, you be careful, okay. I'll see you at the evening meal tonight."

"Okay." Jon replied.

Satisfied Ned left and returned to where his wife was giving birth to their second child.

When he returned he found Robb still sitting waiting.

"Has nothing changed?" He asked. Robb shook his head.

"Nothing…You went to see Jon, didn't you?" He asked.

Ned sighed. "You don't miss much, do you Robb? Yes, I went to see Jon; just to make sure he was okay."  
"Was he?"

Ned nodded. "Yes he's fine. Before long you'll be old enough to start learning how to fight with a sword. Would you like Jon to join you in those lessons?"

Robb smiled brightly. "Yeah; that'd be great."

Suddenly they heard Catelyn scream again.

"Mother; she…she's started screaming again." Robb whispered.

Ned looked down at his son. "Is that the first time she started screaming since I left?"

Robb nodded; Ned looked over at the door worried. Some more time passed before Catelyn cried out again, louder than before; then silence. The silence drew out, long, agonizing until finally, the door opened and Maester Luwin stepped out. The old man looked tired, dark bags had formed beneath his eyes and his eyes were veined with red. Yet when he saw Eddard Stark and Robb he smiled.

"It is done; both Lady Stark and the babe are well." He explained. "The babe is a girl; my Lord."

Ned smiled and nodded, he and Robb followed Maester Luwin into the room.

They entered and saw Catelyn sitting up in the bed. Her face shining with perspiration; she looked just as exhausted, if not more so, than Maester Luwin. In her arms was the new-born girl, wrapped up arm in blankets. She smiled when her family approached.

"Here she is, Ned." She said softly. "Robb, come meet your sister."

They both stopped next to the bed. Ned helped Robb up onto the bed so he could see. The girl was beautiful, her skin winter pale, just beneath the blanket could be seen a small tuft of auburn hair. Her eyes, when she opened them after adjusting to the light; were the same Tully blue as her mother and brother. All three family members smiled.

"Wow." Robb breathed as he beheld the little girl.

Ned smiled, noting that, given her physical appearance the girl would likely grow up to be the double of Catelyn.

"What shall we call her?" Catelyn asked.

There was a small debate between them as they discussed names, discarded unlikely ones and then finally settled on one. Particularly after the baby girl's reaction; when she laughed happily, hearing the name.

"Sansa Stark."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know what you mean :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks; well, this chapter won't focus so much on the birth, rather the major events that happened during that year.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dark Wings; Dark Words**

Catelyn Stark smiled; it was now two-hundred and eighty-nine years after Aegon's Landing. In that time she had watched her family grow and flourish. Robb was now four; he had started his lessons with Maester Luwin as well as taking swordplay lessons from Ser Rodrik Cassel. This worried her; especially since Jon had also started taking the same lessons; while she knew it would never happen intentionally, Jon might end up hurting Robb. It was at times like this she was glad she now had a daughter. She smiled; Sansa was only two but already the perfect polite lady. She would need someone to teach her daughter some of the more important duties of being a lady however. Luckily Ned had already thought ahead and spoke to a Septa called Mordane. She had accepted the task and at times when Catelyn couldn't, she took care of Sansa and taught her everything she would need to know. The children truly were a delight; a spot of colour in the midst of Winterfell. It wasn't just her and Ned, or Septa Mordane and Maester Luwin who watched over them. Old Nan, the oldest inhabitant in Winterfell, had also taken a role in helping raise the children. They all loved her stories, although some of them were quite scary, especially for Sansa. Still, it was clear, much to Catelyn's relief; that despite her initial fears when she first arrived, all of Winterfell had accepted her and her children with great affection.

Still worried but unable to watch any further, Catelyn turned away from the training yard and made her way to her husband's solar. On her way she passed Sansa and Septa Mordane; who was helping Sansa learn her letters. Sansa looked up and smiled. Catelyn nodded and indicated for her to continue focusing on the lesson. Sansa did so and Catelyn continued up to the solar. She knocked and entered the room; she stopped at the threshold when she saw her husband seated behind his desk; Maester Luwin stood next to the next and both looked grave as Ned read a letter he held before him. They had both looked up when she entered.

"Ned, what's wrong?" She asked; worried.

Ned sighed and stood up. "We just received a raven from King's Landing. It's a serious concern."

Maester Luwin nodded. "It is said, dark wings, dark words. That is certainly the case now."

Cat felt cold fear grip her heart. Finally Ned revealed the contents of the letter.

"It seems Balon Greyjoy has risen up in revolt; proclaiming himself King of the Iron Island and seeks to move against the Iron Throne."

It was Catelyn's worst fear; she thought after Robert's Rebellion things would be at peace, or at least any uprisings would occur in the south, away from them. But the Iron Islands could threaten the entire shore of Westeros and as a result; all the Kingdoms were in peril. As she feared, war had come again.

She also knew what this would mean; with war coming and with so many threatened; her husband would be leaving, to fight alongside Robert again; this time going to the Iron Islands and the seas to fight the Greyjoys and their infamous Iron Fleet. Maester Luwin left and Cat turned her attention fully to her husband.

"My lord; I am worried. I feel like some great danger could be waiting there." She explained. "What if, what if you don't return; what will happen to me and the children I…"

Ned stood up and took her in his arms. "Cat, please, do not fear. I know there is danger, but I have already seen to it that you and the children will be taken care of if I die."

Cat nodded slowly and did her best to calm down. As she did so Ned continued to speak.

"I assure you however, there is nothing to worry about." He remarked. "I will return; I promise you Cat, I will return."

She nodded and they kissed; her fears were only partially absolved. However it was enough for her to relax. Her husband was to leave to take part in the war tomorrow; she would do her utmost to ensure his last night before leaving was a memorable one.

This had been the second time war had forced her husband to be apart from her. It was also the second time that, after Ned left for war, Catelyn discovered she was pregnant. She had written letters, sending them to her husband; informing him first of the pregnancy then of its progress. She also told him about how the other children were doing and how affairs were being handled in Winterfell. He had replied a few times, too few for Catelyn's liking but she understood. Robb and Jon seemed to understand, more or less, why there father was away; but it was harder on Sansa. She cried and continually asked for her father; but all Catelyn could do was try and comfort her as best she could. Her pregnancy ended in a slightly messy birth which produced a child who, as she had hoped, took after Ned in terms of hair and eye colour, predominantly Stark traits. However, contrary to what she had hoped, the child was a girl; whom she named Arya Stark. She wrote to Ned the day after and informed him of the birth and about Arya. Arya, Catelyn noted, could not have been more different than Sansa; even from the earliest days; she rarely cried, but in some ways seemed more aggressive. She now had a new fear however, her fear of Ned dying in the battle had returned, stronger than ever. For now, if it happened, it would mean Arya would never meet her father. She lived with the fear for a month until finally she received a letter from Ned, her heart lifted. The Rebellion had been put down and he was coming home. He also announced that he was bringing Balon Greyjoy's eldest living son with him as a ward.

So it was that Catelyn was finally, happily reunited with her husband. She was introduced to Theon Greyjoy and in turn, introduced Ned to Arya. Once again Ned had been forced to ride away to battle and she had to watch him go. But once again he had returned to her; she prayed, both to her own Gods and her husbands; that something like this would never happened again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. The Tully Sisters

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

**Chapter 4: The Tully Sisters**

Lysa Arryn waited impatiently for her sister to arrive at the Red Keep. She had received a raven to say that she and her husband were coming to visit Lysa and Jon Arryn. However they were late, it was past midday, the time they had been expected at. As she waited Lysa considered the past few years; she had been through four more miscarriages; a total of two in the Eyrie, three in Kings Landing. Each time she had sent a letter to Cat, informing her of her loss; Cat had always replied expressing deep sympathies for her sister. It was in response to Lysa's last miscarriage that Catelyn had announced her intention to visit; presumably to try and offer more direct comfort to her sister.

'_Cat's coming south, back to spring, summer, the sun.'_ Lysa thought. _'She must've missed it, stuck in that cold frozen northern castle of hers.'_

Lysa thought how lucky Cat was to have a child; but she wondered if anything else had happened. But she doubted it, surely Catelyn would've have sent her a letter if it had. Judging from Eddard Stark's solemn face when the two sisters married in the Sept; it was very unlikely that anything had happened between them after the wedding night.

"They've arrived, Lysa." Her elderly husband stated. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed him.

'_Perhaps Cat is as miserable as I am; perhaps she's suffered miscarriages too.'_ Lysa found herself wondering; almost fervently hoping. _'Perhaps Robb has grown up sickly and weak and her husband can scarcely stand to look at her.'_

She knew it was shameful to think like that, but she wanted it to be true, so she could have someone who understood her pain.

However her thoughts came crashing to a halt as she finally saw her sister for the first time in five years. Her sister was winter pale now, her hair hung loose, unadorned; her gown cut for winter, exposing nothing but her hands and head. Yet she looked happy, radiant even; her husband was smiling, an expression that Lysa had never seen on his face before. She couldn't understand it, once again she felt envious of Cat; she had taken a marriage made solely for political reasons and made it a real, happy one. Another blow to Lysa came when she saw the children, Robb had siblings. At five years old Robb was clearly not sickly or weak, just the opposite, tall for his age and strong, walking proudly beside his father; his auburn hair practically shining in the sun; Tully blue eyes wide as he saw the wonders of the Capital. Walking next to Catelyn, trying to keep pace with her longer strides, was a three year old girl; very pretty, the very image of Catelyn. In Catelyn's arms was a one year old girl; this one did not have Tully features however; with brown hair and grey eyes. It was then Lysa received the biggest blow; she saw it and felt cold in the pit of her stomach; Cat was pregnant again; her stomach starting to swell. Before Lysa could fully process the unfairness of what she saw, she realized she was standing right in front of her sister.

Lysa fought to smile and judging from Cat's return smile, she had succeeded.

"Welcome to King's Landing, sister." Lysa said as happily as she could.

Cat smiled embraced her as best she could, holding a one year old in one arm and being pregnant. "It's good to see you again Lysa. You remember Robb."

Lysa and Jon both nodded and Jon smiled widely. "I see he's grown into a strong young lad; that's good."

Eddard Stark and Cat smiled and Cat then introduced the other two children.

"This is Sansa." She said, indicating the older girl; before shifting her weight slightly, bringing the younger girl into focus. "And this is Arya."

Eddard looked at her concerned and gently took Arya from her, carrying her. "You shouldn't have carried her, Cat. Think of what could've happened."

Cat nodded slowly; it was obvious he was referring to her pregnancy. Jon smiled at them and gestured.

"You should all come inside; I'm sure there will be people waiting to greet you and hear news."

As the group walked past her, Lysa furrowed her brow. Jon was only being polite she knew; only Northerners truly cared what happened in the north. It was then she realized that the sister she knew as no more. Her sister was of the north now, was no longer the Summer child Lysa had looked up to in their youth. Catelyn had changed; she was a Lady of Winter now.

It was later on, during the evening meal that Catelyn found herself seated next to Queen Cersei; with Lysa sitting on the other side of the Queen. This prevented her however from talking to Lysa; she didn't feel that their family troubles should be shared in front of the Queen. Queen Cersei looked as lovely as the rumours said; her blonde hair done up in luxurious southern style; similar but not exactly the same, as Lysa's style. Both women wore elegantly cut gowns in their house colours which bared their shoulders and the tops of their breasts; although Lysa wore the colours of her new house, the Arryn's. Cersei wore Lannister red rather than Baratheon gold and black. Next to them Catelyn knew she looked out of place; but she did not care, her thoughts were on her children, even her currently unborn one. She noted Robb seemed tense, seated near Prince Joffrey, however Sansa acquitted herself well. The women of the court seemed to adore her and spoke to her regularly. Ned still held Arya in his arms as he spoke with Jon Arryn. It was then Catelyn's attention was brought back to her present company by Queen Cersei's voice.

"So, is this your fifth child?" She asked, referring to the swell of Catelyn's stomach.

Catelyn shook her head. "My fourth."

Cersei looked at her critically; something about her gaze made Cat uneasy. "I heard there were already four children in the North?"

Catelyn stiffened and nodded. "Yes, the other is Jon Snow."

She could see the look on Lysa's face and knew she would be hearing about it later.

Cat was tired as she returned to her chambers; in addition to the usual exhaustion she felt during pregnancy; she had just endured endless questioning from Lysa about Jon Snow. Lysa had seemed gleeful that Ned had fathered a bastard; Catelyn guessed, given the relatively poor state her marriage was in, Lysa was simply happy that hers wasn't completely perfect either. Catelyn didn't blame her sister for that; after all her unhappiness; she guessed Lysa's bitterness wasn't entirely unexpected, or wrong for that matter. Ned was already in bed when she entered she quickly got herself ready and joined him. Ned rolled over and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. "I heard about what the Queen said; Lysa must've given you a hard time about it."

Cat sighed. "She's changed so much, Ned; I want to help her, to comfort her over her losses but…I don't know if she'll listen to me anymore."  
Ned was silent, he had no reply, but still she shared his wife's concerns. They both decided however, they best thing they could do just now, was sleep on it, and so they did.


	5. Second Son

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Yeah, she's not a happy woman :( Glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
ExecutionerKain: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thanks for pointing that out, problem is sorted now :)  
PriscilaOrglene: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Second Son**

Eddard Stark sighed; the year following the Greyjoy Rebellion had been busy, yet now, it seemed things were about to get even busier. He had heard that Robert and Cersei had a daughter now, Myrcella; and Cersei was expected a third child; even now Eddard and Catelyn were waiting for the birth of their fourth child. It would not be long now, Catelyn had recently gone into labour and now he was waiting. At Cat's request, so as to spare them the stress, Ned had not informed the children. Robb and Jon were in the practice yard; Sansa was attending a lesson with Septa Mordane and Arya was in Old Nan's care. He waited patiently; although his concern for his wife's well-being gnawed at him. He trusted Maester Luwin to do everything he could, but he wished there was some way in which he could help his wife. After waiting for some time he knew that continuing to do so would drive him mad. He knew he needed to go and do something else for a while; but his focus would not leave his wife. Finally however he made up his mind and headed out, he would check up on his children one more time and then come back.

As it was the closest room he stopped by to check on Sansa and Septa Mordane first. He smiled as he watched from the doorway; Mordane was busy teaching Sansa her letters. His daughters face held a rather serious expression for a three year old; her brows were furrowed as she concentrated. Mordane looked up and was about to speak, but he shook his head. Mordane realized why he was here and nodded, smiling briefly. She spoke to Sansa quietly and then stood up; they both stepped outside.

Finally Eddard spoke. "How's she getting on?"

"Very well." Mordane replied. "Sansa is a delight to teach, my Lord, she's very attentive and careful, always listens; she'll grow to be a proper lady, I assure you."

He nodded and then, noting the curiosity in her gaze answered it. "I'm just checking up, making sure the children are all okay. There's still no word."

Mordane nodded again, excused herself and returned to the room; Eddard turned and left; checking up on Arya next. He smiled at the sight he found when he poked his head into Arya's room. Arya was asleep in her crib with Old Nan seated in a rocking chair next to it, Old Nan was also asleep, her knitting on her lap. Deciding all was well and not wanting to disturb them he left quietly and headed out to the practice yard.

He found Robb and Jon busy sparring; Theon stood to the side, watching them; he wasn't trusted with any sort of weaponry yet and could only watch. Also watching the current action; and assessing it, was Rodrik Cassel. Eddard approached his Master of Arms who bowed.

"My Lord." He greeted. "Has your wife...I mean, have you come to...?"

Eddard shook his head. "No; I just came to see how my boys were getting on."

Rodrik smiled and nodded. "Well as you can see..." He stated as Robb landed a blow to the side of Jon's leg. "They're doing very well."

Eddard smiled at this and watched as Jon countered Robb's attack with one of his own, striking Robb's sword arm.

"I hate to admit it, but young Snow may be better at this than the young lord." Rodrik informed him. He then added, in explanation. "That was the young lord's first hit, and young Snow's third."

Eddard suppressed a laugh at that and nodded. He thanked Ser Rodrik and then returned to his wife, he had been away too long. When he returned he found that there had been a change, Maester Luwin was certain they were reaching the end. Compared to Arya's birth there seemed to be little to no complications and the child would be born soon. Therefore he immediately sat down and waiting, he sent his squire, Jory Cassel to fetch his children; soon they would be welcoming the newest member of the family.

It wasn't long before the children were gathered; Ned noted sadly that Jon was absent again, but knew Catelyn wouldn't like it if he showed up. Robb had been carrying Arya as they approached but she had struggled and even hit him until he put her down. She had walked to rest of the way, holding onto Robb's hand for balance. Finally Maester Luwin announced that the child had been born, it was a boy. They entered the room and Catelyn smiled and they finally beheld the new-born son in her arms. Like Robb and Sansa he had inherited the Tully looks from her side of the family. Finally Ned asked about a name; Cat had smiled and told him the name, Ned found it very fitting. Brandon Stark, Bran for short; named after his deceased brother, as well as the legendary Brandon the Builder. Mere weeks after Bran's birth word spread through the Seven Kingdoms that Queen Cersei had birthed a third child; Prince Tommen. Ned sent a letter to Robert, congratulating the Royal Family on its new arrival; he also informed Robert of Bran's birth. He smiled as he recalled Catelyn's wishes after Bran's birth; she wanted them to focus on raising the children, before trying for another. Ned agreed with her, after all, five children, even if one was baseborn, so close in age were bound to be a handful, a sixth so soon would be catastrophic to deal with. So Ned agreed to wait and wait he did, for five years.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Fifth Stark Child

**Game of Thrones: A Blessed Union**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
SweetImagination15: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fifth Stark Child**

It had been five years. Five years since the birth of Bran Stark; the children had all grown up together and soon began to flourish under the care of their parents and those specially trained to raise and teach them. Robb and Jon had become stronger and much better fighters; they were also polite and showed true honour; in Robb's case it was expected of him, being the heir to Winterfell. Sansa had, as Septa Mordane predicted; become a perfect lady. Arya on the other hand seemed to have become the reverse; at six years old, everything Sansa had mastered by then, Arya struggled with and even rebelled against. Bran was only five but already seemed to have a hobby, climbing; despite the danger and the many attempts to stop him, Bran seemed capable of climbing just about anywhere and was getting better at it every time. Between Arya's antics and Bran's climbing Ned had found his prediction five years ago being true. However things seemed to be calming down now, at least Bran only climbed in places he either wouldn't be seen, or would have a soft landing if he fell. The issues with Arya were causing friction between her and Sansa, as well as between Arya and Septa Mordane. This however Eddard hoped would resolve itself with time. Especially now, Since Catelyn was expecting another child, her fifth.

The atmosphere in Winterfell when the birth of Catelyn's fifth child approached was one of mingled joy and tension; many were anxious. She had already birthed four northern children; what if fifth was too much for her. Ned however was reassured; if anything Cat seemed to grow stronger from both her time in the north and from her children. That was enough for him to feel reassured that everything would be fine. He thought back, a couple of years ago, to a raven that had arrived bearing news from King's Landing. After two stillbirths Catelyn's sister had finally given birth to a boy, whom Jon had informed them was named Robert after the King. Robert Arryn however was found to be a sickly child and Lysa appeared to be paranoid about his safety. It was clearly causing friction and difficulty but so far, nothing had happened. Eddard had decided however, after five years of seeing his children grow; that they were old enough to more or less understand. He had already spoken to Robb and Jon about taking precautions when it came to any sexual activity. He knew that trying to tackle what Theon might have already told them would be difficult; especially since at least two kitchen maids so far had been impregnated by him. He trusted their maturity however and told them they could wait with him when Cat gave birth; although Jon planned to leave after the birth, knowing he would not be wanted. However then the others found out and begged to be with them too. So; when it was finally time for Catelyn's fifth child to be born, he allowed them all to wait with him.

So it was that he now found himself sitting with the children, just outside the room. He could hear Cat's screams as she went through the birthing process. Bran and Arya were anxious when they heard the screams but Robb and Jon reassured them; Sansa looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Finally however, after a long time had passed, Maester Luwin exited the room and informed them that it was over; a third boy had been born to Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Soon the family gathered; Jon conspicuous only by his absence. He would always meet the child later; when Catelyn was sleeping and recovering from the exertions of giving birth, his father would bring him to see the child. The boy had once again inherited the Tully looks from Catelyn but his temperament and the way he cried a lot seemed to indicate a ferocity about him; what Eddard called the Wolf's Blood; something which Brandon and Lyanna both had. Catelyn took comfort form this in knowing that her youngest son would grow up as strong as the others. Whatever fears she once had evaporating in her newfound relief. Eventually they named the child Rickon Stark and for five more years the Stark family lived together, untouched by trouble and enjoyed a happy and deep love for each other; until that one fateful day when a raven from King's Landing changed everything.

* * *

End of chapter and of story., hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
